Yesterday's mistakes
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: Well, pretty simple. There's a party this Friday. You can go in for free if you tell us who was the misterious woman singing yesterday and if by the way you can say Rachel if she want's tofu soup. Then you can come in. Who is she? are her intentions bigger than what they seem to be (play with Gar's heart)?READ TO KNOW! SPRRY FOR NOT UPDATING ! JUST REVIEW AND I WILL!


**First of all, I would like to ask for forgiveness for not writen nothing in two weeks, burpt I just found my cellphone that I lost one year ago. SO HAPPY.**

**second, my car crashed, and ... I just wasnt in the mood.**

**the name of the fic has nothing to do with the story. I was hearing can't remember to forgive you and boom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own BB attention span and Raven's cooking skills, but nothing more than that.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at Jump City.

We will focus in a school were a 16 aged girl was taking her books out of her locker.  
Her name was Rachel Roth, she had dark (natural) purple hair, that was at her neck. Her beautiful onyx eyes matched perfectly to her pale skin. She was pretty skinny, but well builded. Her eyes were covered by a pair of glasses, thick ones. She had a black hoodie and gray skinny jeans.

Actually, she was heading for her mathematics class. She kept searching in her locker till she found what she was looking for.  
A raven shaped necklace .  
Before anyone noticed it, she had placed it in her neck and locked her errrr... Locker.  
She started walking towards her room when a hand clasped hers and took her.  
Rachel gasped and glared at whoever was pulling her, but as soon as her eyes met the aggressor's she relaxed.

There was a boy, whose name was Garfield Logan. He had spiked blonde hair, with green dots. His eyes were a (beautiful, since Rachel's point) green color, and his skin had somehow managed to catch a little of this colour.  
-good morning, rae.- the boy said smiling.  
-gar, you scared me. And its Rachel, no rae.-she said, a ghost of a smile in her face.  
-had to try. Hey Rae-chel, care to help me with logic's homework?- he asked, still smiling that smile that made Rachel's knees buckle.  
-sure-  
-Rachel, I love you so much! *hug* you don't know what will happen if I had a C in my...- and you could imagine that he never stopped talking, but Rachel wasn't paying attention. He had hugged her! She felt more awesome that anything in the whole world. The infamous DJ the beast had just hugged her!  
-...and if I don't get a good grade I wouldn't go to the party the school made, and that would be horrible!-  
- oh, yes, when was it?-  
-this Friday-  
- thanks, I... forgot.- her face turned to a emotionless one.  
-you are going to go, right?-

- awwwww Rae, you have to I mean this is the first time I get to be the DJ in a school dance and you need to come, like, if you don't the world might end. Yeah! And you won't be...!-  
-first, its Rachel, second *sight* I have things to do that day-  
And with that a (sexy, from Gar's point of view) mad girl ran to get in time to class.

XxxxxxxxxxX

-so, class, the principal is here to tell you something-  
A gray haired man, probably in his 70, opened the door and was welcomed with a rain of claps.  
-as you know, my dear errr... Students, yeah student, this friday is the school dance, but I know you are messy, so I will just reaffirm the details.-  
-the school dance won't be supervised this time (cheers) but for that to happen you need this.  
•Come with €12 for help to pay the food and place.  
•Bring a partner.  
•and... come with a costume.

The group stopped cheering and turned to see the principal as if he just had grown a third head.  
-I know the last one was just made up, but if you really want to go, you might want to buy it now.  
The room was filled with confused stares till a student (cought coughtVictor and Garfieldcought) told everyone to just buy something and rag it.

So, you know that the party was going to be in a party place, but that wasn't  
Everyone was happy with the answer, and started making plans.  
But, as you might guess, Rachel wasn't.  
Then, why was she calling at mid afternoon, in her house, at one of the best halloween stores?  
Garfield would always question that.  
But what was important at the moment.  
How was he going to get off of the roof, with 7 floors down him?  
That was the real question.

XxxxxxterraxxisxxaxxfuckingxxxbitchxxxxwithoutxxxoffensexxxxxX  
And so, the week started.

But it will not end there, 'cause for a first chapter it won't end that lame.

And so, ummm, the bunny in my room came to life.  
Yeah that's better.

* * *

**Soooo... This was a chapter. Flames acepted. I just was reading one of the old fic's I had in my phone and was like : "oh, did I wrote this?" And I will update frecuently 'cause I have half the chapters. I just have to change everyone's names and **

**TADAAAAA!**

**bye bye, see ya in u—u**

**nevermind**

**see ya soon**


End file.
